


Forgetten Passion

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, Hot Sex, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Kid felt like someone slapped him. He could barely catch his breath. It was really him, wasn't it?“…Law?”The soaking wet man staggered backward a few steps before raising his hand and brushing the black hair from his face. Beautiful, deep blue eyes looked directly into his.The redhead’s stomach knotted and he could hardly believe it. He did not even feel the wetness on his own skin.That… that couldn‘t be true!He had not seen Law in over two years.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Forgetten Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm switching from Tumblr to this page.   
> If you want to read more of my Kid x Law Fics, check out my Tumblr :D   
> https://shadcatmastered.tumblr.com/

It was the middle of the night and a violent storm topped outside.  
If his doorbell didn't ring like crazy, Kid probably wouldn‘t have heard it.  
He woke up, blinking at his wall. Kid was wondering if some drunken guy had made a mistake at the door. Who else should ring like crazy at his door in such a rain?  
As the ringing didn‘t seem to stop automatically, Kid got up from the bed, yawning. Damn, he was tired. Hopefully he could go back to bed right away.  
He pulled up his loose pajama trousers and brushed his hair back, trying not to be too confused until he reached the door. He tried to peer through the peephole, but the stranger had not turned on the light in the stairwell. Damn it. Luckily he was so skilled in material arts, otherwise he might worry.  
The redhead took another deep breath before opening the door. Even if something completely different expected him.  
An unknown figure moved incredibly fast towards him and even before Kid could react, he had two wet hands on his face. Within a second, a soaking wet figure pressed against his body and wet, breathless lips pressed against his mouth.  
Surprised by the unexpected reaction, the redhead froze. But his stare did not last long, before he put his hands against the unknown and pushed the person violently from him.  
However, at the same time he smelled this fragrance. This incredibly familiar fragrance that made his heart beat faster and let goose bumps all over his body.  
Kid felt like someone slapped him. He could barely catch his breath. It was really him, wasn't it?  
“…Law?”  
The soaking wet man staggered backward a few steps before raising his hand and brushing the black hair from his face. Beautiful, deep blue eyes looked directly into his.  
The redhead’s stomach knotted and he could hardly believe it. He did not even feel the wetness on his own skin.  
That… that couldn‘t be true!  
He had not seen Law in over two years.  
Specifically, since he signed their divorce shortly after Christmas in court. A divorce Law had requested. The same Law, who refused to speak to him after their breakup. The same Law that had plunged him into deep depression. The same Law he needed more than a year to get over.  
The same Law he loved more than any other human in the world.  
“…what are you doing here?”  
Kids voice shook violently. His whole body was cramping, but Law’s eyes were full of fire. The black-haired man simply slammed the front door and took off his coat and shoes.  
“Please… do not ask. Let me love you. Only one last time…!”  
Law’s eyes was full of longing, full of passion, but also… full of despair.  
The redhead still could not say anything. This was ridiculous! He felt like in a dream. For months, even after their divorce, he had had such dreams all the time. But this… was it true?  
Kids mouth opened, but no words came out.  
However, Law did not seem to mind that. With a wild fire in his eyes, the black-haired man approached him and wrapped his arms around his neck before pressing his lips agains his.  
Kid’s eyes widened and he felt his heart nearly spring out of his chest.  
He shivered and felt Law’s tongue lick his lips.  
He should push away the black-haired! He should throw him out of his apartment! God, he should sue him!  
But when Law pressed his wet body against his, his own body remembered. He remembered that body. The touches… the yearnings… their love… all the years they had been together…  
Oh god… Laws smell….!  
“… Sto -…”  
Kid wanted to tell him to stop…! That he should go! That he would kill him if they did what he suggests…!  
But the moment Kid opened his mouth, Law’s tongue penetrated him and then it happened. He could not help it, he could not change it. His body responded to what his mind was constantly trying to dissuade him from.  
The redhead wrapped his arms around Law’s back and kissed him back with such wild passion, as if he wanted to eat him, while a huge boner blossomed in his pants.  
Law moaned loudly and his fingernails clawed at Kids skin, scratching his neck bloody.  
The redhead no longer knew what he was doing, but this was okay. His body knew it.  
As if out of his senses, he grabbed the black-haired man’s wet sweater and yanked him off while Law grabbed his pajama trousers and tore them down.  
When the redhead saw Law’s bare torso, he drew in a sharp breath. God, he had changed completely. The black-haired man had his entire torso tattooed! And it looked so damn hot!  
But Kid did not have much time to admire Law, because the next moment the black-haired tore his own pants down and showed that he was more than aroused.  
Why couldn‘t he think? Why couldn‘t he escape?  
Kid felt like an alcohol addict who had drunk a sip of alcohol for the first time in years and now dumped the whole bottle down.  
He tore his shirt off the body before he grabbed Law.  
The black-haired did not hesitate for a second. On the contrary, he wrapped his legs around Kids hips and his arms around his neck. They kissed each other wildly and uncoordinatedly, as if the passion would kill them if they did not do something about it.  
Panting heavily, the redhead carried the other man to his couch. He pressed his body under his while the pleasure pulsed through his body. Kid felt as if every fiber of his body was nothing but pure lust.  
He looked at the black-haired. He had changed a lot and kinda changed not at all at the same time. Outside the new tattous, Law had become thinner and more muscular. The dark circles under his eyes were much deeper than before, and his eyes themselves… the look inside had completely changed.  
It passed a few seconds and Law looked at him as well. Did he know how much he had broken his soul with the divorce? How much time it had taken to be normal again?  
…if there had not been his throbbing boner.  
The redhead could not stand it. He leaned down and took Law’s nipple between his lips. He played with it, while the black-haired made sounds of pure pleasure.  
Moments later, Kids fingers were deep in Law and shortly thereafter his cock.  
The redhead was not careful and gentle. Oh no, on the contrary. He wanted to hurt Law! He wanted to fuck him so hard and wild that he would feel all his pain from the past years!  
But that’s exactly what Law seemed to want.  
He was scratching Kids back wildly, screaming in pleasure as he squeezed his ass against Kids’ hip in ecstasy.  
Their voices and their breath mingled in a ball of lust and passion.  
This sex was not meant to last long, but the orgasm was the best the Kid had in a very long time.  
He groaned from the bottom of his soul as he splashed his sperm in violent waves deep inside his ass. Law came a few seconds after him as his hand almost chafed his cock. The black-haired cried out in pure ecstasy as he splashed between them.  
…after the orgasm, black dots dangled in front of Kids eyes.  
He collapsed on the black-haired. His cock slid out of Law’s ass as he lay down on him between his open legs. As he did so, he breathed and his heart beat wildly.  
But he could feel very well that the black-haired man was as fated as he was. The two of them could not speak, recovering from the sheer passion that had just raged between them.  
It took a few hectic breaths before Kid could close his eyes.  
His head and thoughts turned, but he allowed himself to enjoy the moment for at least a few seconds. Law’s beating heart under his head, his delicious smell, mixed with the smell of sex, was in his nose. It felt like it used to. Like a few years ago, when they had been in the most beautiful years of their marriage. Long enough to be ashamed of nothing, but not so long ago that not every sex would have been incredibly exciting and intimate.  
Now would be the moment when they would cuddle together and whisper how much they loved each other.  
Suddenly, Law’s fingers stroked his hair and that was when the Kid arrived back in the here and now.  
The here and now where they were divorced. Because Law wanted it.  
The redhead swallowed hard while feeling like he had to vomit the next moment.  
…what the hell had he done?  
The redhead sat up and Law’s hand slid out of his hair.  
There he was. His ex-husband, legs spread and smeared seeds on his stomach.  
Now Kid no longer looked at him like in a dream. But like in a nightmare.  
He felt the trembling return, but the black-haired man began calmly stroking his black hair backwards. But the calm was only pretended. His hand was shaking as well. And now that the passion was gone, only despair was written in the dark blue eyes.  
“…Kid, I…”  
But before Law could say anything, Kid silently rose from the couch. With stiff steps he left the living room and went to his bedroom.  
His only thought was that he had to get Law out of his apartment.  
Law had to go now!  
“…I’m sorry I just stand at your door again… I… I just could not stand it anymore… I… I had to feel you again…”  
Kid pressed his fingers into fists, as if that would help Law’s horrible words. He just pulled the top layer of dry clothes out of his closet and walked back into the living room. He could not let the black-haired go in the soaking wet clothes, but he would not give him an excuse to stay here any longer.  
Lips tight, Kid returned to the living room. Law was still sitting on the couch, even if he was watching every step of him with a sharp look. For a moment, Kid wondered what had happened to Law. Normally it was the black-haired man who had such great pride that he would not have imagined such an action even in a million years. …and that desperate look in his eyes. But Kid forbade this thought.  
“Please … Kid, let’s talk.”  
Instead, he threw the dry clothes next to Law on the couch.  
Kids look was hard as stone. A pure self-protection measure. He had to bury his heart deep again, otherwise the pain would really kill him this time.  
“Here. Put this on and go away. YOU wanted the divorce! YOU have decided not to speak to me again! No matter how often I tried! And besides…”  
Law lowered his eyes at those cold words. Not ashamed. No, the black-haired was never ashamed. Law had always known exactly what he was doing. His cool conscience had made him a first-rate surgeon after all.  
But Kid was startled by his own words. He suddenly turned pale and breathed flatly …  
“Besides… I have a girlfriend.”  
Not a single second had the redhead thought of his girlfriend, which was on a working trip right now. Only then he suddenly remember her and he closed his eyes for a moment as he realized painfully that he had just ruined his only relationship that he could build after his divorce.  
Kid swallowed hard, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that those words also shocked Law. The black-haired man did not seem to have expected that.  
He bit his lip and for a few seconds they looked each other in the eye.  
What had become of them…?  
Only a few years ago they had been a dream couple. And today they were two strangers.  
“Kid…”  
Law tried again, but the redhead only shook his head vigorously.  
“No! Go now!”  
Law also seemed to realize that everything he was trying to do here was completely pointless.  
The black-haired man got up and put on Kids clothes. Just the sight made the heart oft he readhead contract violently. Law had always known that Kid loved it when he wore his clothes. That’s why he had sometimes expected him in his clothes so after work. To make him hot on their foreplay.  
Kid bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.  
Without a word, Law pulled on his clothes before he spotted his notepad pad on his coffee table. The black-haired man leaned down and wrote something with shaky fingers.  
When he sat down, Kid realized it was a mobile number. But he was unable to say anything. In general, he seemed to lack all strength.  
He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.  
What had he done…?  
“I’ll leave you my number here. Please… call me if you can talk. I swear I’ll approach this time.”  
The redhead did not have the strength to look up, but he could hear incredible sadness in Law’s voice. He could just imagine his little, sarcastic smile.  
When no response came, Law walked away from the living room.  
Kid waited in silence until Law disappeared. Only then would he allow himself to think about the whole situation. Only when he was gone!  
The front door opened and then something happened that was worse than anything else.  
“You know… I still love you.”  
As if shot, Kid jerked his head up, but at that moment, the apartment door slammed behind Law and the black-haired disappeared. Just like in the past when he had left their common home with packed suitcases and they had only met again in court.  
Love…  
Love…!  
Kid roared. He got up from the couch and shouted as loud as he could while he packed everything around him and thumped in his apartment.  
“You fucking asshole!”  
He screamed as loud as he could and caused so much damage in his apartment that he would not recognize his own home tomorrow.  
But anger had him in a tight grip.  
How could Law do that to him? How could he do that! How could he?  
It took several minutes before Kid could calm down. Only then did he stare at the notebook with a raging heart. The only thing he had not thrown.  
…because he knew one thing exactly.  
He had never stopped loving Law.


End file.
